Star Of Egypt
by Trixie Payne
Summary: A new legend is born, a foal of the blacks goes over seas to participate in a race just like her sire did once.
1. Birth of a new Star

Alec leaned against a fence watching a coal black mare and foal play. In a few days the owner of both would be coming to take them home, and would be seeing the foal for the first time. A shrill whistle brought Alec's attention from the two to his great and mighty stallion The Black. A smile crept across his face, it had been a few months but his stallion had adjusted fairly well to Hopeful Farm. 

"Alec! Alec you had better come see this!" A man shouted from the foaling barn, "Coming Henry!" Alec shouted back running off towards the barn. Henry lead him down the aisle to a foaling box where a mare lay giving birth to her first foal. "Henry there's something wrong I can feel it." Henry put a hand on Alec's shoulder nodding agreeably, "I called for the vet Alec, he said he was over at Two Leaf Acres checking on some calves. He should be here soon." Alec could only watch and wonder what was going to go wrong.

Henry sent Alec to the main house to bring him some aspirin, inside he didn't want the kid to know that the mare and foal might not make it to his opinion. Alec nodded saying he would be right back as the vet walked into the barn. At first glimpse of the mare the vet knew what was wrong. "I'm going to do all that I can to save this mare, we might lose the foal in the process. Heck, I'm not going to lie to you, we may even lose the mare. Possibly even both of them, I'm sure you know that some mares just can't take foaling." Henry nodded, and went to get what the vet needed.

Alec walked back towards the barn with Henry's aspirin and a phone call running through his head. The mare that was foaling was named Egyptian Star, and her owner just called to see how she was doing. Alec told him all he knew, since Henry and the vet where in the barn and he was in the main house. The owner kept Alec at the house with a few more questions like how was Too Late 4 U and Two Steps doing. Alec smiled at the thought of the mare and colt he had seen earlier.

When he reached the barn Henry greeted him, "Well Alec the mare and filly are doing fine, the vet said to watch the mare on account that she is weak from foaling." Alec nodded and told Henry what the owner had said. "he is also coming tomorrow to get Too Late and her colt. So he said he would look and see what E. S. had." Henry nodded and the two headed once again for the main house, the sun had set and the next day was New Years.

The next morning Alec awoke with a cold feeling, getting up quickly he dressed and then headed down to check on all the horses starting with the stallions and finishing with the foaling barn. As he silently went through the barns he noted that everything was fine. Until he reached the foaling barn, all the mares and foals where fine. He heard a small cry as he neared E. S's stall, he opened the cover and looked inside. The filly was standing and trying to get her dam up off the floor. Alec's heart sank, E. S had died during the night.

The foal would obviously have to be bottle fed, unless Fire Dance would consent to be a surrogate dam the foal. He had to try, he grabbed a bottle of peppermint scented water he washed the foal down with it and then walked over to Fire, who had lost her foal the same day E.S's filly was born. Soon he had her washed down too, and then introduced the foal to her. He knew that sometimes the tricked worked while other times the mares rejected the foal. A happy sigh escaped his lips as Fire allowed the young foal to feed. "Alec, Egyptian Star's owner is here." Alec nodded and headed down the aisle dreading what he would have to tell the owner.


	2. Preparing Star for her first race

As Alec stood and watched the owner, load the two horses into his trailer. "Mr. Macron your mare Egyptian Star died during the night. The vet stated it was because foaling had been too much stress on her." Macron looked over at Alec, "I always figured that girl would probably die on me. Suppose she lost the damn foal to?" Alec shook his head, "No the filly is being surrogated by one of my mares."

Macron looked up at the sky for a moment, "Filly, now why did the damn mare have to have a filly. If I had known that, I would have had her loose the foal. Well Mr. Ramsey is there any way I can get you to call a vet to put it down. You see I really wanted a colt from her to carry the bloodlines a lot easier. I have little use for fillies unless a colt comes along too."

Alec felt horrified that some one would or even could do that to a small horse, "Well I could keep her, suppose that the next horse you wish to breed to the Black or any of his sons could have the stud fee wavered." Macron scratched his head and then slammed his hat down on it, "Alright the useless filly is yours. I'll be calling you once I see how this colt does. Be seeing you Alec." He called as he got in his truck and started the engine.

Alec watched the dust trail get smaller before turning to head in to see his new filly, "I just don't understand why some one would do that." He leaned against Fire's stall door and looked at the little filly, "Star of Egypt. That's a perfect name for you."

By the time, Star of Egypt turned two years old she was as big as a three-year-old colt. Her coat was a deep chestnut brown; she had two white stockings on her front right and left hind leg, while the other two were black stockings. She also had a black star on her forehead that had a white spot in the middle. Alec liked the spunky filly who threw her heart into running just as her sire did.

One evening as the sun was setting Alec spotted a horse and rider coming down his driveway. He petted Stars neck to calm her as they waited to see what was going on. Clicking to her with his tongue, he nudged her slowly forwards for he didn't want to stop their work out on the track completely. Once more turning his focus to the track before him, he began to gallop the filly waiting until he hit the fifth furlong mark to let her out into a slow breeze.

"Alec is that you?" A girl's voice floated across the track causing Alec to pull the filly up and trot her over to where the voice originated. A girl sat up on top of a tall white Arabian horse, she looked over at Alec as if trying to decide whether it was him or not. "Alec Ramsey?" She asked him once again.

Alec nodded, as he looked her over, in the clothes she wore, he could not tell if he knew her or not. She was dressed just like the people were when he went over seas to get his Black back and ran the great desert race. "I'm sorry I can't seem to place you." The young woman smiled and dismounted the horse.

"I figured as much. My father sent me here to raise my foal here. This mare is the last horse from your Black's herd. She is full blood to him. His sister carries a foal from another great stallion named Flame." She dropped her hood to her sweater and let her black hair tumble out. Her deep green eyes pierced his and immediately Alec felt something stir in his heart.

He dismounted his own filly and held out his hand, "If you do not mind working along side your mount and my horses your welcome here." She took his hand and shook it. "I do not mind. Please call me Alanna." He nodded and smiled at her.

Six months later he had become very close to Alanna, he dated her and worked with her and his horses. He invited her out to a party that a few of his friends were throwing. When she agreed he was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to show her off to everyone. She came down the stairs wearing a floor length silver dress, his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"You look wonderful tonight." He stated taking her hand and pulling her in for a kiss. They headed out to the party and stayed for an hour. When they got home they headed upstairs to Alec's room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her as she undid her dress letting it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him naked having never put under things on that night.

"I want you Alec," She whispered taking his hand and placing it down on her womanhood. "I'm wet for you Alec." She whispered once more as Alec kissed her making her moan. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

The next morning he awoke with a headache, 'The drinks that were served at the party must have been laced with something.' He thought as he rolled over to find a very naked Alanna in his bed. She too was awake and facing away from him.

"Alec what happened last night?" She murmured to him. "I think we went to the next level in a relationship. I believe we made love." She moved her head and looked at him. "I was a virgin you know. In my country that would mean we would have to get married." She whispered.

Alec sat up in the bed and shook his head to clear it, "Are you going to tell your father?" She shook her head no, "I don't think once will get me with child." She stated leaning over to kiss him. He kissed her back passionately causing her to moan. "Oh Alec, make love to me again." She moaned as he moved to make love to her once more.

The doorbell rang as Alec finished making love to Alanna for the fourth time that morning. Dressing quickly he hurried down the stairs to answer the door. At the door once of his long time friends stood there, "Alec I just heard that your entering that Filly of yours in the Hopeful." Alec nodded and stepped outside. "She will be ready in time. I trust you my friend to keep my horses happy while we travel to take her to the race."

Alanna moved down the stairs gracefully looking around the house she hoped to one day call home. She sighed as she looked at the calendar. Back in her home the annual great race across the desert was being planned around this time. It was not due to run for four more months. She shook her head, her father had sent her to the black with her mare hoping that it would produce a colt that would be fast enough to win back all they had lost each year.

Her family needed this foal to be raised with a great trainer, they had been granted leave of the races until the colt had grown enough to run. She couldn't wait until her mare foaled. "Two more months and she should show us her foal." She thought allowed before heading into the kitchen to get something to eat.


	3. Stars first race

**Alanna stood in the kitchen making breakfast and thinking about the day they had a head of them. After awhile Alec returned to the house and kissed her on the cheek as he moved through the kitchen. "We will be leaving in a couple of hours to start the trip for Stars race." Alanna nodded "Should I pack us some food?" She called after him. As his yes drifted down to her she began to make things to take with them. It was going to be very exciting to watch Star in her first race.**

**Alec stood next to Star in the paddock awaiting the signal for the jockeys to mount up. Star pawed the ground nervously, tugging and pulling at the reins wanting to move around. "Easy Star." Alec muttered under his breath. All to soon it was time to mount up and head to the starting gate. Alec spoke to his jockey quickly warning him to watch certain horses. Then with a nod he turned and headed to where he would be watching the race with Alanna.**

**At the starting gate the filly loaded quickly and quietly but once the gate closed behind her she reared up slightly lounging forward a bit. As soon as the bell rang she left forwards falling into the middle of the pack. AllWithTime a bay colt pulled into the lead, followed closely by OuttaSpace a chestnut colt. Alec watched as the filly was held in fourth position on the inside rail. PrancingCat a grey filly in third position kept blocking her in.**

**As they neared the home stretch the jockey let the filly have her head urging her faster. Stretching out the filly kicked up her heels and passed OuttaSpace who had begun falling back, then surging passed AllWithTime. Moving neck and neck with PrancingCat who was fighting for the lead. Finally she began to move away leaving the other filly behind. As the finish pole appeared ahead of her she flew passed it and half way around the track before her jockey could rein her in to take her to the winners circle. She had broken the track record and won by six lengths. **

**In the stands Alec and Alanna were speechless about the filly's win. Alec could hardly believe that the filly had so much speed. "Come on Alanna lets get down to the winners circle." Alec stated excitedly hurrying through the people to get down below. Alanna followed behind her own thoughts on her mare and unborn colt at home. Perhaps she should convince Alec to race this filly for her family. She had the stamina and speed to wind. She nodded to her self, 'Yes that is what I shall do. I will ask Alec if he will race her instead.**

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but at least it is something for now.**


	4. The Hopeful

Alanna decided to wait to ask Alec if he would race his filly instead of her mare's foal. 'Perhaps I should at least give mine a chance.' She smiled and watched Alec exercise the filly. She eagerly waited for the Hopeful weekend to come. It was to be the filly's first Big race.

As the Hopeful racers came down to the wire Alec and Alanna were cheering Star of Egypt on. She was in the lead by four lengths and no horse was catching her. As she crossed the finish line everyone was screaming happily. "I can't believe it she won her first big race." Alanna cried hugging Alec before he tugged her down to the Winners Circle.

After the excitement faded from the race they stood outside Star's stall chatting. "Alec I have something I need to tell you." She stated nervously, Alec looked over at her feeling her nerves. Three weeks ago they began to make love almost every night. He hoped she was not going to tell him she was pregnant. After the first four times they both made sure he wore protection.

"I'm sorry Alec." She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. His look had said it all; she turned and fled the stables hurrying down to the truck hoping he wouldn't follow her. As she stood outside the truck crying she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "Its wonderful, I was going to ask you to marry me this Christmas." She turned around and looked at him in surprise. When she did he dropped down to one knee. "But today when Star won, I decided I would ask you tonight after dinner. Alanna I love you so much, will you marry me?"

Speechless Alanna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Oh Yes Alec, I will marry you." He stood up and gave her a most magnificent diamond ring. It alone was six carets not to mention the six little two caret diamonds around the main stone.

He was going all out for her; it was such a rush for him at that moment hearing her say yes. He swept her up in his arms after placing the ring on her finger. He placed her into the back of the truck and kissed her. There living dangerously he made love to her.

Star of Egypt went on to win all of the rest of her races and as Christmas itself neared Alec put her to rest for the next year. After all he had other things on his mind, Alanna's mare Dark Night had given birth to a colt she had named Knight of Dreams.

Night was having a hard time keeping her weight up and supporting her son. Alanna herself was six months pregnant and preparing for her child, as well as planning her wedding to take place two days before Christmas Eve.

On such a hectic day Alec found himself out side of Star's stall. He looked in at the filly watching her munch away on her alfalfa. "Star you are such a wonderful little filly. Come next year I'm going to enter you for the Triple Crown." He whispered softly.

Alanna stood in the nursery looking around; she only had two days left until she is to be married. _Father __won__'__t __be __happy __that __I __am __marrying __Alec. __Let __alone __that __I __am __having __his __child. __I __do __hope __this __is __a __girl._ The nursery was beautiful everything in there was ready and waiting for the baby.

After the wedding Alec and Alanna headed back to the Farm. Henry was returning from his vacation today and Alec was excited to see him again. He also wanted to check on a few of his mares that were still pregnant. As the truck turned into the drive Alanna sighed, "Alec do you think we should keep this baby?" She questioned. Alec looked over to her as he drove down the winding drive, "Of course. We will make wonderful parents."

Stopping the truck Alanna got out as Henry headed over from the stables. "Alec its good to see you again. I have kept tabs on our little filly since I went away on vacation last year. Boy time has sure passed quickly…" His voice died as his eyes landed on a very pregnant Alanna. "Alec who is she?" He questioned raising his eyebrow. Alec laughed, "This is Henry Daily, my trainer and long time friend. This Henry is Alanna Lynn Ramsey my wife."

"Nice to meet you Henry, I have known Alec since he came to run the great desert race. We are expecting a child." She spoke softly suddenly feeling shy. Alec nodded and kissed her head, "I'm going to check on Night and her colt." She called back as she headed to the stables.

Henry turned and looked at Alec, "Does your mother know you got married?" Alec shook his head, "But I will tell her." Henry sighed, "You have horses to tend to you didn't need a wife yet." Alec just laughed, "Star is doing great and so are the rest of them. I need to check on the mares or have you already?"

"I checked on some of them, one mare looks like she will birth any day now. She has already bagged up as well as pasted." Alec nodded following his friend to the stables, "Which mare?" Henry led him down the row of stalls and paused at a mare's whose name was Candy Dancer. "She should foal by Christmas Day."

Alec nodded and patted Henry on the back, he headed out to go see the Black. Once at the Blacks side he decided to take him out for a ride. He mounted up and took off not noticing the way Alanna watched him. She sighed she hoped that her wedding day as well as night would be spent with Alec. Instead she knew he would be with his horses.

Several months later Alec was brushing down a few horses and talking to a long time friend of his. Ranma stood brushing down his own mount, "So Alec you never did tell me what Candy had?" Alec glanced over at him, "Candy foaled on Christmas day, she had a colt we named him Christmas Gift. Hey Ranma how is your wife?" Ranma shook his head, "She is at home with our twins. A girl and a boy, When is your wife due anyhow?"

Alec set the curry down and picked up a dandy brush, "Anytime now. I can't wait for her to be over the pregnancy. Did you know that Star is going to be running in a major race today? It's too bad I won't be there for it. Henry took her so I can stay close to Alanna."

"ALEC!" Alanna screamed from inside the house, Alec looked over at Ranma then dropping the brush he headed for the house. Ranma quickly took the horse he had been working on and put her back in her stall. Then he replaced Nice Spice back into her own stall. As he headed up to the house he was met with Alec carrying Alanna to the truck.

The baby was coming. "Can you watch the place?" Alec asked hastily, "Yours Forever is due any time and I need you to watch her. If she is in any trouble call my vet. Thanks I owe you!" Alec rambled off before getting in the truck and taking off to the hospital.

By the time 5am rolled around Alec was graced with a baby girl and a colt from Forever Yours, as well as news that Star had won another race. He was the happiest man alive.

He stood looking at the clock that now read 5:55am, remembering that his daughter had been born at 4:44am. Ranma had called to say that the mare had foaled around 1:30am both were doing fine and he was going home, he would be back tomorrow to check on them.


End file.
